


make me feel with my eyes closed

by takesguts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Drabble, Filth, M/M, Polyamorous Relationships, Spit Kink, porn/what plot, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts
Summary: Um, it’s just head, and the giving thereof.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Niall Horan, Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	make me feel with my eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> Thiiiiiis is my first fic in this fandom. And in awhile. I’m always late to the game when finding a new place to write, but oh well. I can’t be stopped apparently.

Liam has never gotten head like this before. 

  
  
  


On his knees, settled on a carefully placed cushion, Niall Horan is blowing him like a goddamn pornstar while his long time boyfriend Harry fixes them dinner in the kitchen of their flat. He hadn’t hung out with the duo much his first two years at Uni, but now they share a hall and it was easy to discover why they were so popular amongst everybody really. Personable, funny, down to earth and just a downright friendly couple. 

  
  
  


_ Very  _ friendly, it seems, as Niall repeatedly gags himself on Liam's cock, small hands spread on the spanse of his thighs. There’s saliva all over the blondes face, wet and thick, viscous in a way that makes Liams blood boil. It’s dripping down his chin and throat, darkening his hair from the occasional way he will reach up and wipe his face, then tangle his own fingers in his hair and tug. At a particularly harsh gag, he pulls off and gasps, drool pouring from his mouth and into his lap. 

  
  
  


White knuckled, Liam grips the edge of the couch, unable to look away from where Niall is smearing more of the mess all over his cheeks and bare chest, laughing delightedly as he pants. He’s peering up at Liam with big, eager eyes, mouth swollen and so, so red. 

  
  


“S’fucking so big,” he murmurs, grinning wickedly and happily. In the background there’s some Frank Sinatra playing, and the occasional clanging of pots. A bit ashamed, Liams dick twitches hard at the slightly grotesque compliment, one hand letting go of the couch to squeeze at himself. His cock is soaked and slippery and Niall rocks forward, opening his mouth again and sticking his tongue out obscenely. 

  
  
  


“God,” Liam breathes, smacking his cockhead crudely against the pink curl of Nialls tongue. Below him, Niall bounces a little on his knees, nodding his head encouragingly. “God, fuck, Niall.” 

  
  
  


“Yeah,” he agrees around a breathy moan, reaching down to rub at his own, much more modest cock frantically. “I fucking love it, I love your dick.” 

  
  


Eyes practically crossing, Liam drops his head back against the couch, grunting in a way he doesn’t particularly think is sexy but Niall responds to with his own little whine. Is it possible for someone to actually be this….this, fuck, Liams never even thought this word before with any of his previous partners, never felt comfortable or even remotely as wild as he does right now in this moment to consider it. But fuck, fuck, Niall is  _ such  _ a little slut. The brunets balls ache with how turned on he is, heart racing, torn between trying to keep ahold of his sanity or just pushing the other boys head down into his lap and skull fucking him till he busts his load down that tight throat. Or maybe all over his wet, sloppy face. He hasn’t decided yet. 

  
  
  


“Mm,” there’s a hum from behind him, somewhere to his right and Liam blinks his eyes slowly, glancing back to see Harry with a dish towel slung over his shoulder. “I told you there wasn’t a chance you’d be disappointed, baby,” he comments smugly, addressing his boyfriend but his own gaze is on Liams lap. 

  
  
  


Hungrily, Niall sucks the tip of Liams dick back into his mouth, making him swear. Another thing he’s never done; had an audience, let alone someone else’s significant other. It’s a bit odd, and he’s really trying to concentrate on not crossing any boundaries - not that he’s even sure there  _ is  _ any - but his brain is a bit one tracked the more he loses himself in the hot, slick slide of a gorgeous mouth. 

  
  
  


Chuckling throatily, Harry pats Liams head, raking long fingers through dark strands, “have fun, lovelies, dinner will be ready soon.” 

  
  
  


As his footsteps retreat, Liam looks back down in between his legs, already distracted almost entirely again until he heard Harry call back once more, “Oh, and Liam? I’d like for you to cum on his face. He will be such a treat to look at while we eat.” 

  
  
  


Balls jumping, Liam can’t stop the way one of his hands cups the back of Nialls head while his hips thrust up, just slightly. At the movement, the blonde stops actively blowing the brunet, just tilts his face up and relaxes his throat. 

  
  
  


Liam doesn’t think Harry’s request is going to be a problem. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is suuuuper short, and in my brain there is probably more to this fic and possibly this universe but I don’t want to commit to anything lengthy and in depth for my inspiration to write seems to be fleeting and untrustworthy. But who knows? 
> 
> I currently have a lot of free time on my hands. Badumchhhhh.


End file.
